


first crushes, first kisses, first dates, oh my!

by joyfulwriting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, adora doesn’t know what a crush is, big fluff, glimmer likes her anyway uwu, or a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulwriting/pseuds/joyfulwriting
Summary: Adora doesn’t know she has a crush on Glimmer until Bow explains it to her. Oh boy





	first crushes, first kisses, first dates, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> My first She-Ra fic! I’m excited, and since I absolutely adore Glimmadora, I wanted MY first fic to be about them (plus, this is in honor of Glimmadora week on tumblr! I may be jumping to the chase on this one)

To say Adora was nervous for her first date with Glimmer, and her first date in general, was an understatement. She hadn’t even KNOWN what a date was until Bow had to explain it to her. 

In all honesty, she hadn’t known what romance or romantic feelings were at all until a couple days ago. She thought maybe the weird, fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever she saw Glimmer was an allergic reaction, or something. Maybe the flushing of her cheeks was because it was hot in the room, or she was getting sick. Romance was not a thing in the Fright Zone, period. But apparently it was a big thing literally everywhere else, and honestly, Adora felt out of the loop. 

It had all started a few days ago, during some downtime for the Alliance. The Best Friends Squad was hanging out in Glimmer’s room, as per usual, trying to decide on what to do to not be so bored. 

“We coould... Go to one of the local villages, just hang out?” Bow suggested, perched on Glimmer’s window seat. “Or, we could go down to the stables to see Swift Wind.”

“Ehhh..” Glimmer groaned, flopped back on her bed. “Pass.”

“We could—“ Adora started.

“We’re not training Adora.” The two others said in unison, not even skipping a beat.

Adora sighed. “Fine, then I’m out.”

“Oh! Adora!” Glimmer sat up, grinning. “Can you turn into She-Ra and bench press me?”

“Wait, guys maybe—“

“For the Honor Of Grayskull!” 

Bow sighed. “Aaaand you’re doing it.”

Before they knew it, She-Ra/Adora was standing in front of them, eight feet tall and completely glorious. Adora smiled at them and got on the ground. “Alright, come here Glimmer.”

Glimmer teleported down to the floor and got on top of her hands. “Yes! Alright, bench press me.”

And this wouldn’t have been a problem, except for the fact that Glimmer was smiling so brightly at her that Adora felt like she was staring at the sun. Her cheeks got all warm and her arms got all shaky, and with a thud from both girls, Adora had dropped Glimmer and she landed.. right on top of her. “A-Ah..! Sorry Glimmer..”

“It’s okay, are you okay Adora?” She asked, her eyes full of concern, which just Adora blush even brighter.

“I-I’m fine I just uh.. I dunno, maybe no bench pressing for right now..”

“Sure!” She teleported off of her, helping her up. “You sure you’re okay? Your face is all red.”

“Uh, I’m fine.. I’ll be right back!” She rushed out of the room, transforming back. She groaned and leaned against the wall, putting her face in her hands. What was wrong with her?

“Adora..? Are you okay? What was all that about?” Bow came out of the room and stood next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You wanna talk about it?”

She sighed. “Whenever I see Glimmer, or talk to her, or hang out with her.. I feel all.. weird..”

“Weird how?”

“Like, my stomach gets all.. weird? My heart starts beating really fast, and my face gets really hot.. I think I may be getting sick.” Adora mumbled, her face getting hotter just purely from embarrassment now. “It’s stupid, I don’t know why I get like this.”

Bow smiled and laughed softly, earning a confused look from Adora. “What?”

“You have a crush on Glimmer, jeez, I don’t know how I didn’t see it earlier!” He chuckled, stopping when he saw that Adora looked even more confused. “What..?”

“What’s a crush?”

“..oh boy.”

*** 

After a lengthy explanation, Adora finally got it, and she realized that she had the BIGGEST crush on Glimmer ever. But how would she receive it? 

One night, during a sleepover in Adora’s room, Adora still couldn’t sleep. She wanted to ask Glimmer on a ‘date’, now that she knew what that meant. She was just.. afraid, that Glimmer would say no. She turned over in her bed, clutching her pillow tightly in her arms. 

“Adora..? What’s wrong?”

Crap, Glimmer was awake, and looking right up at her from where she was laying on the floor. “Oh.. just thinking, no big deal.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Glimmer sat up and got up on the bed next to her.

Well, if not now, when? “Glimmer, I have strong and romantic feelings for you, and I would like to ask you on a date.”

Cue Glimmer going all red, and her jaw dropping open. “A-A date? With me?”

“Yes..?”

“Oh! Yeah, I wanna go out with you Adora!” She grinned and tackled her in a hug, the both of them flopping on the bed. “I’d like that a lot!”

Adora blushed as she held Glimmer close to her. “Really?”

“Yeah, I like you too!”

Oh, OH. “R-Really?”

“Mhm!”

“So.. we’re going on a date.” Adora mused, threading her fingers through Glimmer’s hair. She never noticed how soft it was before, and how much it actually sparkled. 

Glimmer smiled and nuzzled her face into Adora’s neck. “Yep!”

“Sweet.”

***

So here she was, standing outside of Glimmer’s room, debating about whether she should just knock or walk in. They were friends, and she just walked in all the time. But now they were.. well, Adora wasn’t sure what they were as of now. Partners? Maybe that was something to talk about during their date. While she was having her own little inner monologue, though, Glimmer opened the door. “Hi!”

It felt as if all the breath had been knocked out of her, Glimmer was.. absolutely beautiful. Of course, she was beautiful all the time, but she was just breathtaking. “H-Hi Glimmer.. you look really good! I mean, gorgeous! Uh..”

She giggled and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “Thank you, you look really pretty too.”

Adora blushed and looked down at their hands, and then back up at Glimmer. She wasn’t sure how she was gonna make it through the night.

***

Miraculously, she made it through the night, somehow. The two had eaten and just talked, about life and whatnot. Glimmer told Adora stories of when she was little, silly stories that had Adora laughing so hard that she might’ve fallen out of her chair. 

After that, they took a walk through Bright Moon, hand in hand and in silence. Sometimes nothing needed to be said, and it was incredibly peaceful with just the sounds of the evening all around them. Adora had never experienced anything like this before, ever, the Fright Zone didn’t have pretty scenery (unless you counted the smoggy sky and wrecked buildings all around). But Bright Moon was nothing like that at all, and it was nicer than Adora could say.

The two ended up back at the castle, and everything was still. Only some guards were awake, of course waiting for the two girls to return. They merely nodded as they passed by, the two still holding hands. Adora hoped her hands weren’t sweaty or anything, how awkward would that be?

It wasn’t until they found themselves walking towards Glimmer’s room that Glimmer turned to Adora. “Hey, um.. do you wanna stay in my room tonight? Just to cuddle?”

Adora blushed, was this a normal post-date kind of thing to do? According to Bow, it was a couple thing to do, so maybe. “S-Sure, I would like that.”

Glimmer flashed her a smile and tugged her inside her room, teleporting them both up to her bed. “I had a really fun time tonight.”

“Really? I mean, for someone with no dating experience, I think I was.. subpar, at least.” Adora chuckled, leaning back against her fluffy pillows. 

“Nope, you were amazing..” She sighed and laid beside her, their faces centimeters apart. Adora hadn’t realized it until Glimmer scooched closer. “Adora..?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I.. kiss you?”

She tilted her head. “What’s that?”

“..a kiss?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, What is it?”

Glimmer blinked and started to laugh, not at Adora, but only because it was slightly ridiculous and gosh she liked her so much. “Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

“Okay.. what do I do?” Adora looked down at her hands. “Should I do something with them? Or put them somewhere—“

“I’ll show you..” Glimmer murmured, putting her hands on Adora’s cheeks. They were soft, and seeing her blush just made her cuter. “You can put your hands on my face too if you want.”

“Okay, got it..” And that’s what she did. “Now what..?”

She chuckled and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against Adora’s. Why tell when she could just show?

Adora blushed wildly, her eyes fluttering shut as she kissed her back. It was nice and sweet, just like Glimmer herself, and everything just seemed to go naturally from there on out. Who knew that she’d been missing out on such a good and wonderful thing? She pulled back after a moment, her heart hammering in her chest even harder than it had before and her cheeks burning. “W-Wow..”

“Was that a good first kiss..?” Glimmer asked, a tad hopeful that it had been. 

Adora smiled and brushed her thumb across her cheek gently. “It was.. amazing, and I’d like to do it again, if you want.”

She grinned and threw her arms around her, kissing her again. And they kissed again, and again, cuddled and kissed, and then fell asleep. 

The next morning, when Queen Angella came looking for her daughter, she found not only Glimmer, but Adora cuddled up next to her. She smiled fondly and left them, planning on subtly teasing Glimmer about it later on that day.


End file.
